<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初恋五百次 by RobinSparkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038587">初恋五百次</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSparkle/pseuds/RobinSparkle'>RobinSparkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSparkle/pseuds/RobinSparkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>钢铁女侠中了反派的魔法，从此她每天醒来都会失忆……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初恋五百次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自电影《初恋五十次》。ooc属于我，幸福属于他们。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第1天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>为什么浑身酸痛。果然还是昨天在实验室坐太久了吗？要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>？</p>
<p>我的床上为什么有个人？</p>
<p>在跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之前，Natasha飞快地回想了一下，她很久没有一夜情了，记忆中昨天应该也没有打破这项纪录。</p>
<p>而她跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之后，震惊了。</p>
<p>床上的另一个人是如假包换的美国队长。</p>
<p>没穿衣服。</p>
<p>被子下也许......也没穿裤子。</p>
<p>“你你你你你你......”</p>
<p>“我知道昨天是我折腾得你有点久了，不过你也不能怪我是吧，看见你在战场上奋不顾身还被那个该死的魔法击中，我怎么能不生气心疼，我以为这一点我们昨天夜里已经达成共识了。好了，难得我今天没有去晨跑陪你赖床了一上午，就不要再生我的气啦！还想不想再躺一会了？不想的话就起来等我给你做早餐，我们昨天说好了今天要去Bruce那让他再给你做一个更全面的检查。”身边的人在她组织好语言之前就说了一长串的话，甚至还没睁开眼睛就准确的抚上了她柔软的长发，并试图将她往自己怀里带。</p>
<p>“你为什么在我床上？”一堆疑问不知该从何说起的Natasha挑了一个最关键的问起。</p>
<p>Steve这才睁开眼睛并注意到，Natasha的反应并不是清早的小情趣而是真的茫然和不解，还有一点恐慌，于是试探着开口。“因为我是你的男朋友？”</p>
<p>Natasha终于彻底短路了，“这怎么可能......”</p>
<p>Steve终于意识到了事情的严重性，问道，“Nat你还记得你昨天在做些什么吗？”</p>
<p>“昨天？昨天很好啊，昨天世界和平，我上午被Pepper拉去开了两个无聊的会议，下午在我的实验室给Clint升级装备，傍晚和你一起散了会步并共进晚餐，哦对了，回来之后怕你唠叨我，我在你上楼之后又偷偷溜去实验室给你修盾牌去了。”Natasha为了尽快搞清楚发生了什么而放弃了隐瞒最后一件事，说着又心虚而状似控诉地补充，“晚饭的时候你一直心不在焉的，不就是Sharon亲了你，想去找她就直说嘛，我又不会因为你放了我的鸽子就把你怎么样。”说着Natasha又想起昨晚入睡之前那些小思绪，如果他真的和Sharon...那她也还是会祝福他的，只不过是把自己的心再隐藏个三五十年的，也没什么问题的。</p>
<p>道德标杆揉了揉眉心，接受了这个事实之后斟酌着开口，“Oh Nat，我真没想到关于这件事情我还需要跟你解释第二遍。首先，那是任务需要，其次我从来没有喜欢过Sharon，你怎么会这么想。最后...你说的昨天已经是三个月之前的事了。By the way，在这三个月里，我已经是你男朋友了。”</p>
<p>“你。和。我？”Natasha结结巴巴地开口，这才后知后觉地注意到自己也是没穿衣服的，并且身上还有各种...十分精彩的痕迹，怪不得会浑身酸痛，见了鬼的在实验室坐太久了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昨天刚经历了一场不大不小的战斗，难得今天大家都在大厦里休息，听说Natasha出了些状况，于是这些人全都堆在了博士的实验室里。</p>
<p>Natasha花了一些时间接受了“自己和Steve已经在一起一段时间了而她只是忘了，Steve从来没有喜欢过Sharon，而她记忆中Steve的心不在焉也只是不知道如何表白”这一事实，正坐在博士对面扯着Steve的手幸福地冒泡泡，一边又显出了十分兴奋而喋喋不休的一面。</p>
<p>“Clint三个月不见你好像又圆润了一点，这段时间你到底偷吃了多少小甜饼？Natasha你的口红是这段时间的新色号吗？Thor你和你的蠢弟弟还在吵架吗？Bruce你桌上的这个是你这段时间新发明的仪器吗？”</p>
<p>“怎么大家都问过了却不说说我这三个月有什么变化？”Steve盯着身边人看东看西却就是不好意思看自己的模样问道。</p>
<p>“你嘛，自然是没什么变化，一样的金发蓝眼，仍然是美国队长，全美的道德标杆，所有女孩的梦中情人。非要说的话，也许是眼光变差了也说不定。”</p>
<p>“怎么会，应该是是变勇敢了才对吧。”Steve看向女孩的眼底表示自己的认真。</p>
<p>前情场老手竟一时不知如何回应，岔开话题，“你说你是因为我昨天在战场上被魔法击中了你才又生气了的，那么我们的angry sex怎么样？是不是很辣……”</p>
<p>Steve还没来得及阻止她接下来的话，忙于给Natasha的检查收尾的Bruce先开了口，“好了我们不想听更多细节了，在我变绿之前。”</p>
<p>Natasha并没有像过去三个月一样，别人越劝阻她越来劲，而是小小的沉默了一下然后才说，“可我也不记得更多细节了呀，真是亏了亏了，除了我身上……”</p>
<p>“Nat！”Steve终于及时打断了她。恰好这时博士从大大小小的屏幕中抬起头来，“从检查结果来看就是昨天那道射线的问题，好消息是这种射线除了让人每天记忆回到原点，也就是她所说的三个月之前以外，并没有其他的害处。而且这种辐射效果是可以自行消退的。坏消息是，我没找到能加速辐射消失的办法，按照目前的速度来看，等她彻底恢复可能需要一年到一年半的时间。”</p>
<p>“这么久？”Steve的担心藏都藏不住。</p>
<p>Natasha攥了攥握住Steve的那只手，“一年半也不是很久啦，不用担心不用担心，我们都能解决的。以后我每天睡觉之前都留一个备忘录，第二天早上起来看一眼，很快就能接上我的工作进度，即使是出任务也没什么问题的。”</p>
<p>Steve抬起他们握在一起的手，亲亲了她的手背，“可你总是这样我一定会担心。”</p>
<p>“完全不用，只是早起花一点时间读备忘录而已，Jarvis会帮我跟上你们的。而且，我现在觉得其实我也不算亏，甚至还很赚。”</p>
<p>“怎么说？”</p>
<p>“你是我认真交往的第一个男朋友，你知道的吧。所以你可以算我的初恋。但是由于我接下来每天只能保持一天的记忆，到了晚上你又可以算我的一夜情对象。嘿，好几百天，每天都同时体验一次初恋和一夜情，并且对象都是完美的美国队长，这种好事可不是人人都能遇到的！”</p>
<p>围观的复仇者们纷纷露出“果然该死的魔法也不能阻止这对爱情鸟秀恩爱我们一开始就没必要担心”的表情来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>午饭时间比其余六个人都在大厦的时候更加热闹，因为Natasha完全没有办法平静下来，她轮流地抓住每一个人的手表达她的激动，就连还在公司上班的Pepper和不在大厦的Rhodey，也没能免得了一番电话轰炸。</p>
<p>“Bruce你能相信我和美国队长在一起了吗？”“Thor以防你是个北欧的神不能深刻理解美国队长的含义，天啊那可是美国队长！”“Natasha你能理解我现在有多激动对吗？”“Clint我简直太激动了甚至不介意把今天的甜甜圈都给你。”“Pepper你知道我喜欢Steve多久了。”“Rhodey美国队长是我的了你不替我激动吗！Steve Rogers！是我的了！”</p>
<p>在Natasha把整个大厦里所有人搅得不堪其扰的时候Steve只是看着她笑。饭后Steve带着Natasha回到卧室，向她描述过去三个月里他们的甜蜜回忆。虽然知道明天早上起来Natasha又会把这些珍贵的回忆忘掉，但是Steve还是乐得陪她在这消磨时间，毕竟她此刻的快乐他可以替她保存。</p>
<p>等到Steve差不多把他能想起来的细节都讲完之后，已经是华灯初上了。Natasha幸福地把自己卷在被子里，“这都美好的不像真的。我真的得到你了吗？”</p>
<p>Steve料到她会有和他们刚刚在一起时那种同样患得患失的反应，立马接道，“真的，当然是真的，关于这个问题……”</p>
<p>“别，你先别说话，听我说完！我想也许有一天我们还是避免不了会分开，不过既然我的记忆只有一天，你干脆让pepper她们告诉我你出差了好了，明天就回来。反正我第二天就又会忘掉。”</p>
<p>Steve看着Natasha沉静下来的表现缓缓开口，“你说完了是不是该到我了？关于这个问题我们在你失忆之前也已经达成共识了，那就是，你不需要这么想，我不会离开你，你不知道我有多心疼你。如果你每一天都不肯相信的话那我就每一天都这样告诉你一次，或者很多次……”</p>
<p>他没说完的话止于一个热烈的吻，她的女孩圈住他的脖子带着他倒在床上，“你都讲了一下午了，我觉得就缺一点我早上醒来看到的部分了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第90天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>“Sir，您有一条备忘录需要在您醒过来的时候尽快阅读。”</p>
<p>“我不是昨天从实验室里出来之后就睡了吗，什么时候写的备忘录？”Natasha一边揉着她乱糟糟的头发一边打开了电子屏幕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha清醒过来走到厨房喝咖啡的时候至于Clint坐在桌边吃小甜饼。“Hey铁罐你今天怎么了？往天这个时候只要没有不长眼的反派来打搅，你都应该是一副兴奋得能把大厦房顶掀了的样子。就算Cap临时紧急出了个差你也不至于这么沮丧吧？”</p>
<p>“Cap他真的是出差了吗？为什么我联系不到他？”</p>
<p>被Natasha盯得有些不自在，Clint莫名其妙地回答，“秘密任务什么的，联系不到、晚回两天不是很正常。”</p>
<p>“其实是因为我已经和他分开了吧？所以你们才骗我他出差了什么的，反正我明天也不会记得。这主意应该还是我自己想出来的吧？明天换个说法吧，要不干脆实话实说，我实在太了解自己能想出什么主意了。”</p>
<p>Clint简直目瞪口呆，“你怎么会这么想……如果真的是你说的这样我们为什么不把你和他在一起过这件事也一起隐瞒呢？不行不行，我这就联系Cap让他赶紧亲自跟你解释。”</p>
<p>“也许是因为我过于喜欢他而一定会发现我和他在一起过这件事？你也说了，是在一起过。以及你都能联系到他而我不能，原因不是很显而易见了？”</p>
<p>“被你带跑了……这不是重点啊喂！铁罐？你干嘛去？”</p>
<p>“实验室。放心肥啾，我还没忘了今天要给你升级箭头，我早就知道我会把这件事搞砸，一早就做好了心理准备，不会影响今天的装备升级的。”说完Natasha端着咖啡头也不回地去了地下室。</p>
<p>Clint眼看着钢铁女侠的背影消失在电梯口，气结了半晌也没说出一个解释，最后只能掏出电话打给女特工，“Nat我好像说错话了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve回到大厦的时候夜已经很晚了。</p>
<p>他想起几个小时前，刚刚结束战斗准备拿出手机看看Nat今天有没有给他发消息，就看见他的一对特工好队友急急忙忙从直升机上跳下来寻他。女特工扯着Clint给他讲清楚了来龙去脉，Steve捂着额角摇头感叹于怎么会有人像他家Nat一样三五个回合就把别人的意思曲解到这个地步，却又止不住地心疼。于是连衣服也没换，战后工作一股脑地甩给了Coulson就跟着好队友跳上了直升机。</p>
<p>于是此刻他站在楼门口，开口询问电子管家Nat今天的动向。“Sir今天起床和Agent Barton谈话过后就去了实验室，一个小时前刚刚回到卧室，以及……Sir今天一直在喝咖啡，几乎没有吃饭。”</p>
<p>Jarvis说着，Steve已经走到了他们卧室的门口，“Oh，Nat……”，他推开门，看见他的女孩抱膝坐在落地窗前，凝望着窗外的灯火星光，看起来是那么孤独，就像他们在一起之前那样。这个想法让Steve呼吸一窒，快步走向她。</p>
<p>“我给了你我卧室的权限？看来我们真的在一起过。”她仰头看向他，迷茫的眼底却有压抑不住的隐秘渴望。</p>
<p>“不是在一起过，是一直在一起，我们没有分开过，我们不会分开。对不起Nat，任务来的太急，我没有顾得上给你留个影像什么的亲自告诉你，我们已经在一起半年了，我是你的男朋友。我不会再离开你了。回来的路上我就已经决定了，在你彻底好起来之前我都不会出外勤了，以后你每天早上醒来第一个见到的都是我。我会亲口告诉你我有多爱你。”Steve在Natasha的目光中坐在了她身边，然后不顾自己还穿着战服，缓缓地抱住了Natasha。</p>
<p>“这是真的，不是我在做梦，对吧？”心底的隐秘渴望变成现实，这幸福几乎冲晕她。</p>
<p>“如果你每一天都不肯相信的话那我就每一天都这样告诉你一次，或者很多次。你失忆的第一天我就是这么说的。不过，关于我是你的男朋友这一部分……”Steve说着又露出了一些他刚才没有表现出来的紧张。</p>
<p>“这一部分怎么……”这种紧张的情绪无疑立刻传染给了Natasha。</p>
<p>“你别担心，我不是要说这部分是假的，也不是打算结束这一部分。”意识到自己可能又吓到她了，Steve懊恼地补充然后斟酌着再次开口，“我是你的男朋友，但我不想止步于此。说实话我已经准备了有一段时间了，但是鉴于你每天都在失忆，我还没想好什么时候来做这件事。不过我不想等了，也许你每天早上醒来发现自己无名指上有个戒指会让你少胡思乱想一些。Miss Natasha Stark，will you marry me？”</p>
<p>在泪水模糊视线之前，Natasha看见她匆匆忙忙从战场上回到她身边的男朋友，掏出来一个装着戒指的小盒子，调整了一下姿势，单膝跪在她身边。尽管他还穿着一身满是鲜血的硝烟味道的制服，脸上也因为带了大半天的头盔而一块黑一块白的显得有些滑稽，不过这丝毫没有影响美国队长的英俊和真诚。</p>
<p>Natasha终于破涕为笑，在眼泪落下来之前再次把头转向窗外，然后盯着玻璃上那个人的影子，轻声而坚定地说了一句“I do”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha坐在餐桌边的凳子上欢快的晃着腿，瞄一眼刚洗完澡正给她做饭的Steve，然后转过头来伸出自己刚戴上戒指的左手，对着刚被她一个个敲门从被窝里拽出来的好队友们，包括此时不在大厦却被迫以全息投影出现的Pepper和Rhodey，幸福地喊着“We are engaged！！”</p>
<p>“这就是你大半夜把我们都叫起来的理由？”女特工略感起床气之余也自然为这两人感到由衷的高兴，“还是我和Clint去把Steve抓回来的，你要怎么感谢我们？”</p>
<p>“对啊对啊，铁罐你最应该感谢的就是我了，是我一手促成了这桩好姻缘！”</p>
<p>“Natasha你想买什么化妆品都记我账上！至于小鸟你，连那么简单的一件事都解释不明白，还指望我感谢你嘛。”</p>
<p>Clint再次气结，一边想说明明是你曲解我的意思，一边又想说要不是我Cap哪能那么快下定决心求婚，一边还想说照你那个胡思乱想的脑回路除了队长本尊谁能给你解释清楚，最终还是什么都没有说，只是看着Natasha手上的戒指，拥抱并恭喜了她。</p>
<p>“伙计，这么多年了你终于安顿下来了，如果我在你身边真想也抱抱你。”</p>
<p>“Natasha Stark！你知道现在几点吗？我知道你每天都因为和Captain在一起十分激动要给我打一通电话，我在公司的时候等了一天，以为Steve终于找到了阻止你的办法，你今天不会给我打电话了，没想到我刚刚睡着，你就带着白天攒下来的兴奋劲儿打电话过来了……你刚才说什么？你和Cap？哦这可真是……我太为你高兴了亲爱的。”</p>
<p>“Nat，Cap，我也真的很为你们高兴，但我想我再不回去睡觉，一会Hulk就又要出来拆房子了。”Bruce也起身抱了抱Natasha，笑着回房间去了。</p>
<p>“恭喜吾友，不过春宵一刻值千金，你们两个不在卧室好好交流感情，为什么非要现在出来把我们都叫醒呢？”</p>
<p>“看看看看，终于有人说到点子上了！我就说engage sex一定很完美，就这个不解风情的老冰棍非要把我拖出来吃饭，所以打扰你们睡觉的不是我，而是这个不肯跟我留在卧室的老冰棍，他明明知道我会有多激动而忍不住去打扰你们。”</p>
<p>Steve正端了刚做好的芝士焗饭出来接口道，“我并没有拒绝你的提议，我只是建议把这项活动推迟一点，Nat你已经一天没有吃饭了，况且接下来的活动你需要体力。我确实试图阻止你大半夜吵醒大家的行为，你只是趁我在冰箱那边选食材的时间久了一点就把大家都叫起来了。”</p>
<p>说到这里他们俩发现众人已经各自准备散去，把这一层都留给这对爱情鸟。Natasha耸耸肩，“好了我要宣布的事情已经说完了，你们爱睡觉就睡去吧。”她接过Steve手中的盘子，在他唇上落下一个轻轻的吻，“既然你说你没有拒绝engage sex这个提议，那你打算怎么实施呢？”</p>
<p>“快吃饭，你一会就会知道的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你要知道在我的记忆里你还是个快一百岁的老处男对吧？”</p>
<p>“所以？”</p>
<p>“所以，我真想不出来在过去这半年里你怎么学会这么多东西的。”</p>
<p>“多亏我有个好师父。”</p>
<p>“不，别去，不用。”</p>
<p>“你真的想好了吗？”</p>
<p>“想好了，你拿出戒指来的时候我就想好了。”</p>
<p>“Nat……”</p>
<p>“Steve……You know me so well.”</p>
<p>“I’ve actually used that line before.”</p>
<p>“God this is paradise.”</p>
<p>“Do you have idea how good you feel?”</p>
<p>“Would you please……Oh……在我的记忆中这还是和你的第一次，这不公平。”</p>
<p>“没什么不公平的，你自己说的，可以拥有几百个和我的第一次。而且我已经学成了，你负责享受就行了。”</p>
<p>“每天晚上都能和美国队长一夜情，那可真是……”</p>
<p>（中间这几句英文对白来自b站视频，还是感觉怎么翻译都不够味道，尤其是视频循环多了之后看这几句英语就能脑补出声音了……千年之恋，盾铁女孩日刷亿遍可治愈A4后遗症，av号53896181）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第180天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>？</p>
<p>我的床上为什么有个人？</p>
<p>在跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之前，Natasha飞快地回想了一下，她很久没有一夜情了，记忆中昨天应该也没有打破这项纪录。</p>
<p>而她跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之后，震惊了。</p>
<p>床上的另一个人是如假包换的美国队长。</p>
<p>所幸这个美国队长是穿着衣服的，看来她还并没有一时冲动酒后断片把这段友谊搞砸什么的。不过一睁眼睛就看见道德标杆坐在自己床边等自己醒来还是有点吓人，“Hey Cap，你怎么会在这？”</p>
<p>“Nat你先别着急，我跟你说几件事。大概半年之前，你在战场上被一个魔法击中了，每天早上醒来记忆都会退回到九个月之前。至于中间这九个月，”他抬起Natasha的手，转了转她无名指上的戒指，“如你所见，我们已经结婚了。而且上周我们发现你怀孕了，三个月了。”Steve说完又在她的戒指上落下一个吻。</p>
<p>“我们？结婚了？真的你没骗我？”Natasha尚处在一觉醒来世界都变了个样的震惊中。</p>
<p>“果然每天的反应都是一样的，先怀疑真实性吗。”Steve嘀咕了这一句之后补充道，“当然是真的，道德标杆不会骗你。我爱你，我已经是你丈夫了。”</p>
<p>“那我亏大了亏大了！什么表白求婚婚礼我都不记得了！太不争气了，这些事我怎么能忘？”</p>
<p>“婚礼我们还没来得及办，虽然我求婚成功的第二天就被你拉去注册了，但是筹备婚礼的过程中我们就发现你怀孕了，所以我们决定把婚礼挪到小宝贝出生之后。你每天都会更新Jarvis的备忘录，提醒你记忆缺失这段时间的重要事件，你可以先看看，而且你把我表白和求婚的录像也都放进备忘录里了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha第180次慢慢地接受了现实之后，不知道该先对哪个重磅消息作出反应，缓缓开口，“所以你每天都要把这些讲一遍给我听？那岂不是很无趣。”</p>
<p>“你不知道每天看见你快乐得恨不得把尾巴翘上天的样子让我多幸福，我很高兴每天都能等你醒来亲口告诉你我有多爱你。你自己说的，这个魔法能给你带来几百次体验初恋和一夜情的感觉，并且对象都是完美的美国队长。”</p>
<p>“这好像是我能说出来的话啊，”Natasha捂住脸幸福地往Steve身上又靠了一靠，“这魔法真善解人意。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha端着杯牛奶坐在餐桌前等着Steve给她做的加餐，对面坐着一脸“我为什么要出现在这”表情的Clint。</p>
<p>“肥啾，Bruce他们都去哪了？都有任务吗？今天怎么就你一个人？”</p>
<p>“哦他们已经有多远躲多远了，事实上我们说好了，每人一天轮流听你表达激动的心情，要不是今天轮到我了我也不会出现在这。你知道你突然听说自己和梦中情人结婚了还有了孩子会有多激动，一定要拉住个什么人并且在他们面前和Cap秀上一天的恩爱。”Clint推了推自己的墨镜，学起了Natasha的样子，“那可是美国队长啊！肥啾你能相信吗！我一觉醒来他竟然已经和我结婚了！”</p>
<p>“哦是这样啊，”应和着，Natasha又扭头看了一眼厨房里的Steve，难得没和Clint计较，“连续半年每天听我用同样的话炫耀我的好丈夫是有些难为你们了，不过……那可是美国队长啊！”</p>
<p>“你看，我连你要说什么都能猜出来了。”Clint耸了耸肩，“不过铁罐，看看你手里的杯子，你知道自己有多久没喝咖啡了吗？”</p>
<p>Natasha端详了一下自己手中那杯快见底的牛奶，恍然，“对啊我怎么喝起牛奶来了？我的咖啡机呢？”</p>
<p>Steve用比Clint预计的速度更快地出现，“Nat，no！反正你昨天已经喝了很多咖啡了，今天一天不喝可以吗？”</p>
<p>“好啊。”Nat望着自己新婚丈夫诚挚的蓝眼睛想都没想就点了头，Steve放下心来又转回了厨房。</p>
<p>“看看吧，你猜Cap说的昨天是哪个昨天？谁说道德标杆不会骗人来着？他已经仗着你记不得昨天没咖啡喝的事实断了你的咖啡供给很久啦。”</p>
<p>“这太过分了，我要把这件事记在Jar的备忘录里，明天我一定会喝到咖啡的！”</p>
<p>“事实上我刚发现这一点的时候就提醒过你了，而你即使意识到了这一点，也会因为一觉醒来发现天赐一个完美丈夫过于幸福而放弃追究这件事。”</p>
<p>Natasha再次瞄了一眼厨房里的Steve，“好像是哦，看看我的梦中情人丈夫比什么都提神，谁还需要咖啡那种东西，况且为了小宝贝，不喝就不喝吧。”</p>
<p>“你是不记得，不过因为你不记得，最近连我们的日子都轻松很多——除了要听你无时无刻不在炫耀你的亲亲丈夫之外。”Clint早知如此，继续说道，“你能想象吗？你已经很久没和Cap吵架了。你怀孕之前还上了几次战场，即使战后Cap想对着不按计划行事的你发火，你也只会看着他傻笑，这架自然吵不起来。不只是作战，还包括你的饮食计划，咖啡计划，有了孩子不能上战场计划都没能让你们再吵起来。”</p>
<p>“啊如果我每天醒过来都有这么幸福的话，那我还真想不出他做些什么能让我和他吵起来。”</p>
<p>“所以说，我们的俩大领导人不再吵架之后我们的日子也轻松许多，不仅Bruce很少变绿了，就连Fury露出那副鬼见愁的表情的频率也降低了。说实话我甚至觉得你就这样每天失忆下去也没什么不好了。”</p>
<p>“那不行，我还是很想记起那些和Steve的回忆的。”</p>
<p>“Steve，Steve，Steve……你的失忆症还没好，我的耳朵就要先起茧子了。”</p>
<p>Steve这时终于端着盘子从厨房出来，“辛苦你了Clint，下午我要和Nat去医院，就不用你陪着了。”</p>
<p>“只是出一副耳朵，还算不得辛苦，没想到今天这么早就结束了。你们俩想要二人世界我就不在这里做电灯泡了，回见了Nat，Cap。”</p>
<p>Clint消失在电梯口，Natasha没怎么犹豫地就吃起了盘子里的青菜，“我真的好幸福呀，幸福到你不让我喝咖啡也可以，不让我穿盔甲也可以，多吃青菜也可以……”</p>
<p>Steve坐在她身边摸了摸她的小肚子，“我向你保证你会一直这么幸福的，就算你好起来了，记起来你成为我的妻子已经很久了，还是会感到这么多幸福。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第330天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>肚子有点疼，好像被人踢了一脚似的。也许是因为昨天和队长一起的晚饭是一边生气一边吃的。Steve Rogers我恨你，想去见Sharon就去我又没捆着你。唉气归气，一会还是要把他的装备修好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>？</p>
<p>我的床上为什么有个人？</p>
<p>在跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之前，Natasha飞快地回想了一下，她很久没有一夜情了，记忆中昨天应该也没有打破这项纪录。</p>
<p>而她跳起来睁开眼睛看清枕边人的真面目之后，震惊了。</p>
<p>床上的另一个人是如假包换的美国队长。</p>
<p>跳起来之后她感觉自己的身体和昨天有什么不太一样，低头又看了一眼自己的肚子……</p>
<p>“这这这……你你你……我我我……”</p>
<p>“Nat你先别激动，听我说，你想问什么我都知道。大概一年之前，你在战场上被一个魔法击中了，每天早上醒来记忆都会退回到14个月之前。至于中间这些时间发生了很多事，我们已经结婚了。你怀孕八个月了。婚礼我们还没来得及办，但是我们已经去注册了。你每天都会更新Jarvis的备忘录，提醒你记忆缺失这段时间的重要事件，包括我表白和求婚的录像。我爱你，非常爱你。”Natasha眼看着美国队长用一种像是做战后报告严肃的表情飞快地说完这些话，然后在她额头上落下一个吻。</p>
<p>Natasha静止了几秒钟，又低头看了一眼自己的肚子之后开口，“这个……孩子，你确定他不是个一夜情的产物？既然孩子都有了，看起来你应该也知道我喜欢你很久了，其实我早就有想过或许有一天我会忍不住搞砸咱们俩之间的关系。不过你知道这不是40年代了对吧，你也不必因为什么道德楷模的责任感就把你自己捆在我身边，我也不会阻止你和这个小家伙的亲子时光，你大可放心去找你自己的幸福。”</p>
<p>“Oh Nat，”Steve露出一个哭笑不得的表情，“你应该是记不得了，但是自从你显怀到一醒来就能发现自己怀孕了之后，每天都会发出同样的疑问。我已经尝试了几十种说法试图从一开始就打消你的这种想法，但无一例外失败了。”Steve搭着她的肩，试图把她躲闪的目光固定在自己脸上，“所以我只能先否定你刚才的想法，那完全是大错特错。然后，我爱你，十分爱你，在我们的儿子出现之前我们已经在一起半年多了，只说爱上你这件事，也已经久到不可考证，就算他不出现我也依然爱你，我能想到共度余生的人只有你。我不会离开你。”</p>
<p>Steve说完之后Natasha扑上来给了他一个热切的吻，然后她疑惑开口，“你这个傻子，你明明说我每天都会问这小家伙是不是一夜情来的，你怎么就不能先解释这件事？”</p>
<p>“我怎么会没有试过，问题是，我先解释这件事的那次，你的反应是：如果他不是一夜情来的你为什么那么在意到非要强调这件事，果然你的道德感和责任感让你不想向我承认一夜情，想要趁着我失忆把我蒙骗过去吗？”Steve一边无奈摇头一边学起来Natasha的神态。</p>
<p>“啊这好像确实是我能问出来的问题。所以你到底怎么能让我相信这都是真的呢？”</p>
<p>“我发现，早上第一番话无论我说什么你总是会反驳，但你最终还是会相信我，因为我会看着你的眼睛，说我爱你，直到你相信为止。如果你非要说我和你是一夜情的话，那么你每天的一夜情对象都是我。Nat，我很爱你，你不记得我昨天前天大前天都说过这句话，但我们的儿子一定都听到了都记得。你是我的妻子，我很爱你。”</p>
<p>Natasha终于笑了，她仰起头闭上眼，等着她的丈夫落下一个轻轻的吻。</p>
<p>“我们给儿子起名字了吗？”</p>
<p>Steve再次露出那个有点无奈的笑，“这个问题我们从发现小家伙的性别那时起就开始考虑了，我们也求助了那帮好队友们，然而他们各持己见，甚至开起了赌局，赌我们最终会选什么名字——包括Rhodey和Pepper。以及你可能会想知道，Thor说如果他来选他就给咱们儿子起名叫Loki。”</p>
<p>“Pepper也参与了？Thor是被他那个蠢弟弟捅到脑子了吗？天呐，我一觉醒来这世界已经变得我有点认不出了。”</p>
<p>“好了，在这看一会Jarvis的备忘录吗？或者到餐厅去看，我去给你准备早餐，吃完饭Pepper答应过来帮我们挑一些婴儿用品。”</p>
<p>“我当然是一直跟着你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第480天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>？</p>
<p>我的床上有个什么东西？</p>
<p>在跳起来睁开眼睛之前，Natasha飞快地回想了一下，她很久没有一夜情了，记忆中昨天应该也没有打破这项纪录。</p>
<p>她跳起来睁开眼睛，看见自己的床上有个奶娃娃。</p>
<p>“Jarvis！这谁？谁家孩子？”</p>
<p>“Sir，这是Peter Rogers……”</p>
<p>“什么？我认识的人里姓Rogers的应该只有那个老冰棍吧，他哪来的孩子？我可以祝他幸福的对吧Jar？这孩子为什么在我床上？”</p>
<p>“Sir，Peter小少爷是您和Captain Rogers的儿子。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“Sir，我建议您看一下这个备忘录。或者等Captain Rogers给小少爷冲奶粉回来向您亲自解释。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve拿着奶瓶回到卧室的时候Natasha正认认真真的研读Jarvis的备忘录，于是他抱起Peter，把奶嘴塞进他嘴里，然后倚在门边安安静静地看着他的妻子。</p>
<p>Natasha从虚拟屏幕中抬起头来，看见她金发蓝眼的梦中情人正抱着他们的儿子，凝视着她。</p>
<p>“我都看完了，所以，我们真的……？我还是感觉不太真实。”</p>
<p>Steve迈开长腿走到床边坐下，“Nat，是真的。我知道你有多少疑问，因为你已经问过我几百遍了。这一切都是真的，我们真的在一起了，真的结婚了，真的有了个儿子，他三个月大了，我们给他起名叫Peter。我是真的爱你，有没有孩子都真的不会离开你。”说完他在妻子的唇上落下一个吻。</p>
<p>Peter迅速地解决掉他的早餐，于是Steve把空奶瓶拿起来放在床头柜上，又把Peter抱起来拍了拍他的后背，然后看向Natasha，“抱抱？你看他多像你。”</p>
<p>Natasha刚伸手把他接过来，Peter就哭了起来，“他他他，他怎么哭了？”</p>
<p>“也许是哭他有个蠢妈妈？每天晚上都那么宝贝他的好妈妈，早上起来既不会抱他，又好像不认识他，Peter当然会感觉莫名其妙吧。”Steve翘着嘴角帮Natasha调整姿势，躺得舒服了的Peter马上就停止了哭泣，咯咯地笑了起来。</p>
<p>“我认识的老冰棍可还没有这么会讲笑话，”Natasha撇撇嘴，又低头看向儿子，温柔地笑起来，“你还说他多像我，简直是睁着眼睛说瞎话，这发色，这眼睛，明明是跟你一个模子刻出来的，哪有人能看出来这是我生的？”</p>
<p>“他的聪明劲儿可是完完全全像你了，别看他才三个月，Bruce说他一定和你一样天才。再说，我以为你早就昭告天下我是你的了，所以美国队长的儿子，不是钢铁女侠生的，还会是哪来的？”</p>
<p>Natasha痴痴笑起来，但是又马上抿住了嘴角，“我还是感觉有一点不真实。”</p>
<p>“嗯？还有这样的感觉？我以为按照往天的进度，你应该不会仍然感觉不真实了？”</p>
<p>“那你要怎么让我感到真实呢？”</p>
<p>“按照以往的经验我会看着你的眼睛一直说爱你。”</p>
<p>“好主意，不过是要在床上。我想要的真实是你填满我。你去把Peter随便托付给哪个好队友，我在浴室等你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha Stark被魔法击中后的第500天</p>
<p>Natasha Stark从她kingsize的大床上醒来。</p>
<p>要不在床上再多赖一会吧，一会去厨房喝杯咖啡就可以把昨天差一点就做完的Cap的盾牌回收装置升级好。</p>
<p>钢铁女侠一边盘算着一边把手从被窝里抽出来伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>？</p>
<p>好像有什么不对劲。几百段零零碎碎的记忆突然涌现在她脑海里，让她微微眩晕。她睁开眼睛瞪着床边等她醒来的美国队长，然后无意识地转了转左手无名指上的戒指。</p>
<p>“Bruce明明说最近几天不知道哪天早上你就会好起来，但是看来也不是今天吗？”Steve捏了捏她转着戒指的手，迎上她微微茫然的目光开口，“Nat你先别着急，我跟你说几件事……”</p>
<p>Natasha扑上去给了他一个热切的长吻，及时堵住了他未及说完的话，“我想起来了我都想起来了，你是我的亲亲丈夫，我爱你我爱你我爱你！”</p>
<p>“看你的表情我还以为……”难得美国队长也有觉得肺活量不太够用的时候，他轻喘着说。</p>
<p>“你不知道一觉醒来发现自己和美国队长谈了几百次初恋和一夜情有多让人激动，我简直觉得我的心脏要过载了！你能明白几百次刚刚得知你爱我的激动叠加在一起是什么感觉吗？不你不能，我简直幸福到快晕过去。”Natasha上气不接下气，语无伦次地讲着。</p>
<p>“好吧，虽然我体会不到你一下子收到几百份惊喜的感觉，但我也收到好几百份惊喜，每天一次。你也不知道每天看见你知道我爱你时候的激动让我有多快乐。”Steve轻轻将自己恢复记忆的妻子揽进怀里，在她耳边低声喃喃。</p>
<p>“不过你知道的吧，我现在好起来了，我还是要喝咖啡，不想吃青菜叶子，也许还会在战场上横冲直撞然后忍不住你的批评和你吵架……你也许过一段就会觉得我还是失忆着比较好，然后忍不住离开我。”</p>
<p>“我爱你，吵架什么的也没关系，我们都能解决的。你都想起来了，那你应该记得我有多爱你。”</p>
<p>两个人在晨光中幸福地依偎了一会之后，Natasha再次开口，“我从前在书上读到，你永远没法证明你是这一秒才被创造出来的，只是被编码好了有关于过去记忆的程序。听了这个说法，以前我只觉得人生虚幻，现在嘛，我想无论下一次醒来我的记忆被调到了什么时候，我总是能下一秒就发现我已经拥有了你，这就是我最大的幸福了。”</p>
<p>Steve不知该说什么才足以回应这份热烈真切的爱，于是再次吻住了她。等他终于找回语言功能方才再次补充道，“你记得我们说好，你恢复记忆之后第一件事要做什么对吧？”</p>
<p>“记得。筹备婚礼。对了，Peter呢？昨天晚上你把我搞的七荤八素之前，你把他送到哪去了？”</p>
<p>“你终于想起来问Peter了，我都以为你不会想起来咱们还有个儿子呢。在Pepper那，她带着咱儿子去买小衣服了，估计下午才能回来。”</p>
<p>“那我们趁着这个时候做点比筹备婚礼更有意义的事吧！”Natasha不满于她几乎没穿什么衣服，而Steve却衣冠楚楚得仿佛下一秒就能去做个战前演讲的样子，一把扯住他的领子让他倒在自己身上。</p>
<p>“At your service，Ma’am. I can do this all day.”</p>
<p>End.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彩蛋1:</p>
<p>“Bruce你说Steve中了那种之前我经历过的魔法？”</p>
<p>“Nat你不必担心，Cap的情况比你轻多了，加上血清的功能，我估计有一个月左右他就会好起来。”</p>
<p>于是在这一个月里，好队友们每天都在被不停痴汉笑的美国队长闪瞎眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彩蛋2:</p>
<p>每天和美国队长解释一遍自己以及和他结婚了孩子已经三岁了并不是什么难事，因为美国队长不仅对这件事情接受良好到立刻坚信不疑，甚至还隐隐有一种“我早就料到会是这样”的笃定。对于钢铁女侠来讲真正困难的是，Steve每天六点半就会醒过来，所以Natasha也不得不在那个时间醒过来安抚那个老冰棍。</p>
<p>但她还是舍不得把老冰棍赶去别的卧室睡觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彩蛋3:</p>
<p>有一天Natasha早早起来，串通Peter，用棒棒糖诱惑他，让他管Steve叫Uncle Rogers，然后骗他说Peter是她跟别人生的。Steve像个被抛弃了的大金毛，却还关切地问道你丈夫对你好吗。</p>
<p>Natasha一个没忍住笑了出来。于是围观的复仇者们和Peter也笑了出来。</p>
<p>后来Peter有没有得到棒棒糖没人知道，但是Natasha无疑得到了很多。</p>
<p>然后第二天早上Natasha就没能起来床。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彩蛋4:</p>
<p>没能起来床的Natasha还有点生气，就发挥起了她的表演天赋，声泪俱下地控诉Steve：“你怎么能趁我喝多了就对我做出这种事？你想抵赖也不需要用自己失忆了这种拙劣的借口！我又没说非要你负责！你对不起的不是我，是Howard！”</p>
<p>后来弄清真相，发现自己该做的不该做的都没少做的道德标杆还是感觉自己有点对不起Howard。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彩蛋5:</p>
<p>Natasha嘲笑了一个月的百年老冰棍处男，终于在Steve恢复记忆那天感受到了自作孽不可活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果被魔法击中的是其他人：</p>
<p>Loki：自从Thor开始每天失忆之后，我每天早上都会被当成刚刚入侵过地球时候的我，然后被他捆起来。</p>
<p>Thor：自从Loki开始每天失忆之后，我每天早上都会被捅。</p>
<p>Vision：这个妹妹我哪里见过的。</p>
<p>Wanda：糟糕，是一见钟情的感觉。</p>
<p>Bucky：我终于又找到你了，Nat。</p>
<p>Natasha：你怎么胖成这样了？？这不是我认识的九头蛇首席男模！</p>
<p>Sam：呵呵，我记忆缺失这么长时间，身边一下多出来这么多对情侣，而我还是单身？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真End.</p>
<p>ooc属于我，幸福属于他们。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>